Fauve Wilder
Fauve, (pronounced Fov) Chelal Wilder is the daughter of Eliza from the Wild Swans. She is a Royal, only wanting to get her happily ever after because then she can finally speak! At least that's what her mom says. Appearance Fauve has red hair that she wears in a side braid with a feather headpiece over it all. Her skin is pale and dotted with freckles, her eyes are dark brown. She is taller than most. She wears a white mini dress with a feathery skirt, a gold belt, a silver swan silhouette printed on the dress, and black boots. Around her right arm, extending from her elbow to her wrist, is a firey design. Everyone who has ever been destined to be the next Eliza had been born with said mark in some place on their body. Fauve's mother bears it on the back of her neck. it's an easy way to tell who's destined to be the next Eliza so long as they have that somewhere on them. Personality Fauve is silent, but not for the reasons people think. Actually, Fauve was born mute, and didn't take a vow of silence to turn her cousins back to normal, because her cousins are normal, and haven't been changed yet. Eliza thinks that Fauve will be able to speak at the same point in her story she did, so Fauve's holding out hope that that's the truth. Because Fauve can't talk, she can't spill secrets, so people who feel the need to tell someone about something usually go to her, even if she doesn't know them and she will always listen politely. Blondie tried to probe her for someone's secret once but gave it up after realizing she literally couldn't spill the secret. She is extroverted, and needs to be around others. This is chalked up to all of Fauve's anxieties. And she has a lot of anxieties. If she's around others, she doesn't think of all her insecurities, but the moment she's alone, instantly things like "Am I too tall?" "Do my friends have more fun when I'm not around?" ''Or other things like that pop into her head. Fauve went through a stage of her life where she was so concerned that she was enormous, that she just stopped eating. She was anorexic. It took both Luna and her sister Opal to get her to eat. They tried talking to her, but it didn't work. Luna then tried to force-feed her, while Opal tried a different approach. She also stopped eating. When Fauve tried to get her to eat, Opal said she would eat when Fauve willingly ate. If Fauve couldn't stand to see Opal starve herself, why was she starving herself? That convinced Fauve to eat. She still has occasions when she thinks she's enormous, but she never starves herself, if only because she knows the moment she does, Opal will. Fauve doesn't respond well to one thing and one thing only. Liars. She knows the signs to look for to tell if someone is lying to her and if they are, she will just walk away from them in the middle of the conversation. And if you have lied to her, she will watch you doubly hard to see if the lying was a one time thing, or if you were a liar. Fauve defines liars by one thing. If they lie for the sake of lying. If they lie because they have no choice, Fauve doesn't think they're that much of a liar, she will forgive them. Fauve can be a little bit spineless. When she sees people doing something that she knows is wrong, and that she can at least try to stop, chances are she'll look the other way. Fauve doesn't want anyone mad at her, so she just waits for someone else to notice and stop them. Friends TBA Romance 'Damien CrownFairy''' She doesn't ''love ''him mind you, she enjoys spending time with him, thinks his amazing and will fight anypne who says otherwise, and she may or may not have had a few dreams where she ends up marrying him, but she still thinks they're just friends. Family Mother: Eliza Wilder Eliza is one of the best mothers in her opinion. She doesn't let anyone discriminate due to parentage in her castle, and you get three strikes with her if you're in her service and do it. The first time, you get a gentle scolding, the second time, a stern warning, the third time, she fires you until you are truly repentant. Assorted Uncles: Assorted Brothers Mostly they hover over her, making sure she doesn't overexert herself and making sure that she's well fed, (seriously, every time she turns around at their palaces someone hands her food), and that she's well rested. Father: Garvey Kingston Garvey had nothing to do with either of the girl;s upbringing, at least, not to the public eye, but whenever either of them need him, he is there. He may not know exactly what to say to help them, but a lot of the time they're fine after letting him know of the problems. He's a good listener. Cousin: Luna Swanson Luna is awesome. She stands up for Fauve when she can't and Fauve looks for a way to return the favor. It's just a little hard for Fauve to understand why Luna hates her sister, since her sister is so nice. Adopted Sister: Opal Wicked Fauve and Opal were really close when they were little, Opal being only ten months older than Fauve,then Luna would get in the way, warning Fauve about Opal's destiny, and making her play somewhere else. That night, Fauve would play with Opal to make up for it. Now, Fauve and Opal are like real sisters, so long as the "Fauve Wilder Protection Squad" stays out of things Cousin: Larkin Swan He is the only cousin who doesn't bend over backwards trying to please her and she finds that refreshing. She loves Larkin, and is very glad he and Opal are so close. (Secretly she ships them and fangirls whenever they hang out together.) Trivia Fauve's first name literally means Wild, and her last name is obviously a play on wild, so technically Fauve's name is Wild Wild. Interests '''Photography: '''She likes to take pictures. She finds inspiration and beauty in the weirdest places, and will take a picture of, say, a mud puddle, and make it look good. Her photos are usually hung around the room, but she never takes a picture of anyone who doesn't at least have a vague idea that she might. Pet Viveka is a black swan, who Fauve absolutely adores. Her honking doesn't annoy her, even at the early hours of the morning. Back when Fauve was anorexic, Viveka brought her some swan kibble, which was a sweet gesture, even though Fauve actually couldn't eat that. Viveka just wanted to help, and Fauve always playfully laughed and put the swan kibble back in Viveka's dish. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Wild Swans